For better or for worse?
by 13simplestrongsoul98
Summary: -HIATUS- Read profile for the reason. A mysterious person suddenly appears before Yata Misaki, Kusanagi Izumo and the deceased Tosuka Tatara. This person helps them by healing the wounds of their dear friend and this of course, would naturally change the overall K series. Reviews are much appreciated. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

Until that day, my life changed. For better or for worse, I don't know. But, it certainly affected my entire existence.

-?

* * *

_It was a lovely night. The stars had twinkled so brightly with a full moon accompanying them by their side, the cool breeze riding with the wind and the __the moon's __illuminating light covered me. And then..._

_*Bang*_

_*Bang*_

_When I heard t__wo gunshots from the rooftop of a building I was near at. I quickly hurried to elevator and pushed the button that lead to the highest floor. And when I reached the top floor, I went straight ahead to the staircase that would direct me to the sound of those gunshots._

_I saw it._

_A pool of blood and a lifeless body being cradled into someone's arms with a cry of desperation and sadness. Another person appeared into my vision next to the one who cradled the body and was on the phone, giving out the bitter news._

_I simply walked to their location and then fell to my knees right next to the body and hovered my hands over the wound. They both stared at me with wide eyes as white light covered my hands and the wound had stop gushing out blood and started clotting. They too noticed it._

_I looked at the person who had the immobile man in his arms. He had chestnut hair and large hazel eyes and I asked what his name was._

_"...Y-Yata Misaki...," he said in a somber voice with tears threatening to fall again and I could see some tear marks engraved in his cheeks when he cried earlier but the look of awe was still there. "W-What are you d-doing...?"_

_I unintentionally ignored Yata-kun and concentrated back into healing the man. Somehow I knew that this dying person is...especially important. "It's all right Yata-kun and...mister." I looked at Yata-kun's blonde companion, "He'll survive and I won't let someone die in front of me and their love ones." I stated with my utmost determination into bringing him back alive._

_This experience of death happening right in front of me was...usual, in my childhood days. My father would bring out some small animals to the lab and would occasionally stabbed them messily making their organs splatter across the table with me being forcefully watched by the sidelines, as his only 'audience'. Instead of being shot, they were stabbed. Although, in this case I'd prefer the clean way of killing a living being._

_The person at the brink of death suddenly started coughing out some blood._

_It can be a good thing and a bad thing; first, he has escaped a narrow death and can live to see tomorrow. Secondly, he can be treated properly by a real doctor without worsening his condition (assuming they have enough money to deal with their... now-alive friend) and thirdly, he should be up and about after a few weeks time after I disintegrated the bullets in his body and should recover soon without any problems. However, there is always a downside to everything. We cannot move his body as it might worsen his already bad state and the person will need some stitches, which I cannot do due the lack of knowledge and guidance as well as equipment._

_The light from my hands vanished and I began patching him up with bandages, which I got from my tiny bag, and then covered the wounds near his heart. "He should be all right now but, you need to get him to a doctor as soon as possible. I've managed to get him out the Red zone. Here." I gave Yata-kun a small piece of paper with scribblings on it and he gave a confused look in return. _

_"You're from HOMRA, right?"_

_The both of them looked at me in surprise as I continued, "Don't worry, the name in the paper is of a doctor I know very well - he doesn't mind treating gang members." I gentle smile escapes to my lips. I also know very well how Shizume City works. The seven King clans reside here, dominating one area or another whether it be from the sky to the lands and the waters. And of course, their influence. It can have range from the government to the street gangs in the city. One of the clans is known as HOMRA, officially distinguished as the Red clan which the Red King, Suoh Mikoto, leads and is hailed as the most violent-tempered of all the Kings._

_The light that enveloped my hands vanished as I started to walk away with my hands in pockets, satisfied when I heard the heavy breathing of their unconscious acquaintance, suddenly Yata-kun's friend grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from going back to the door I came from. He looked at me intensely with suspicion and...relief? He asks, "Who are you?"_

_I simply shoved away his grip on my shoulder and replied, "I am of no importance. As I said earlier, you should get him a doctor as soon as possible. The doctor knows what to do, not me. Hurry." They both nodded at me and said their thanks for saving their close friend._

_HOMRA is now in debt to me for saving their clansmen._

_I turned around. A smile plastered on my face as I went down the staircase that had brought my meeting with two prominent members of HOMRA. A thought crossed my mind, 'Well, at least I saved somebody...'_

_Darkness clad the entire building as I leisurely walked to the front door of the building, looking back at the incident that had occur not long ago...a smirk forming on my mouth._

_"My, my, what a breezy night." I said to no one when my black hair suddenly swishes around my back. "Heh! This is getting very interesting to my liking."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

* * *

After the certain incident happened last night, I went back to my daily routine. Sleep and then buy instant ramen with different flavours as well as listening and looking at the big TV screen in the middle of the city for news. And probably sleep some more and walk around.

However, it was different today. Very different.

As I was looking at the TV on the screen, I could see more gangs about in the streets and they would harass the shopkeepers and the customers for money and their desire for information about anything like rival groups, wealthy figures in Shizume, or even politicians that would let them gain power over other clans and allow them to overwhelm their territories.

I know.

This scene in front me was normal as I was a part of that dangerous world once, although they never come with a huge crowd. I saw an outline of a woman being bothered by those arrogant looking men and they carried with them their weapons to look quite intimidating.

"Oh man..." I mumbled to myself.

I really never did want to play heroine. It's mainly because of the future problems that might ensue and that would cause the police to perhaps be involved. Additionally, making a scene in broad daylight with lots of innocent bystanders nearby is absolutely not a good idea and who knows, they might complicate things even more with the gangs stupidity.

And to make things worse, there is a special type of police force led by the Blue King, Munakata Reisi, called Scepter 4 that has authority over government officials including the Prime Minister of Japan which makes him a person not to be trifled with really so, I totally don't want any more trouble than this.

_'They should do things like this cautiously.'_ I sighed, _'Well, I just have to deal with them personally then,'_

I approached one of the guys from behind and I could hear the group leader demanding information about HOMRA. I poked the shoulder of the man in front of me, who was at the very back of the crowd as he joins in to their simple yet foul scheme. He turned around and then...

*Bam!*

I punched hard at his face and he fell to the floor. With a loud thud, everyone's attention was on me as all the talking stopped. _'Great,' _I sighed again, "Should you be really bothering a woman that much? You do know that women are vulnerable yet strong, right?" I emphasised on the 'strong', then nodding to the woman and she understood it.

Suddenly, the trapped woman kicks the leader's leg and runs away. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he orders all of his men to get me but unfortunately for him, he has picked with the wrong person even though, I am a woman, I surely can beat them up into a pulp. A smirk appeared on my lips.

* * *

Eventually, the fighting ended.

A numerous amount of bodies piled up, forming a mountain of exhausted men from the fight I had with them. I carelessly made the leader of the gang run away, besides I was satisfied for teaching these men a lesson for a bothering a woman. With my hands in my pocket, I stood next to the pile of bodies and almost walked away until three silhouettes emerged from the corners of my eyes and naturally, I turned my head towards the figures.

I squinted my eyes in order to see the person in the middle (thought it was the back up of the leader of the gang that I beaten up) and his whole appearance was revealed as he walked towards me with a confident stance. It took me awhile to remember his face but as he gets closer, I instantly recalled the entire incident and his crying face from last night.

"Yata Misaki, I presume?"

He looked at me with wide eyes and only managed to stutter out a few words, _'I guess he's too shocked to see me,' _an amused smile forms on my face, "Um..how's your friend?" I asked him in order to break the awkwardness of our unexpected meeting.

He's eyes turned serious, however, and he comes to me but maintains our personal spaces. He then bowed his head, shocking the other two behind him as he shouts, "T-THANK YOU FOR R-RESCUING OUR CLANSMEN!"

_..._

_'I think my eardrums just burst,'_

I let out a weak laugh, "Don't worry about it. It's only natural to help somebody when they are in a pinch." He looked up and a blush appeared in his cheeks. He looked away from my direction and continued, "W-Would you like t-to c-come with us to r-repay our d-debt to y-you? We're j-just going to m-my friend's bar..."

I thought about refusing but, I wanted to examine the HOMRA members overall personality so... "Sure, why not?" A sweet smile was found on his face as he finally looks at me without diverting his eyes, but he went back to being apprehensive and looked away again. _'You really can't talk to girls, can you?' _I mumbled to myself,

What a shy person he was.

I couldn't help but chuckle about the action he just made. I wondered if all the Red clansmen's were tsundere; tough on the outside but loving on the inside just like Yata-kun in front of me. His behaviour as he came with a bat over his shoulder officially made him one, judging from my observation.

The other two behind him also looks nice; One with a cap with a flame-like pattern in the front and the other as a chubby, blonde person and both seem to be radiating a warm but harmless crimson-like aura. _'Now I am getting curious.'_

Maybe HOMRA wasn't that bad as the rumours says they are.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

* * *

With Yata-kun and his two other friends escorting me to the destination, I couldn't help but look in awe with the clean and peaceful street, especially the stores joined up together along other houses. A few more blocks to go though, I can clearly make out the red outline of the bar Yata-kun mentioned earlier.

* * *

And now, I am standing in front of a local bar with a huge sign above the double red door that reads 'HOMRA'.

_'That's creative,'_

I suppressed a giggle at the thought of someone from a rival gang recognising the infamous HOMRA or Red Clan owning an English-designed pub just by looking at the sign above the entrance of the building. It was amusing in different ways.

Yata-kun stepped up in front of me and I looked at his back. He went up the small stairs and turned the door handle.

I followed his trail and slowly went inside the bar and took in almost everything that I saw. A big counter top was displayed few feet's away from me decorated with different kinds of aligned beers and booze, round tables and chairs were put at the side. There was also a relatively large couch set nearest to the window with a small table opposite to it. I could smell the strong stench of liquor and the faint smoke lingering in the air at the entrance.

"Ah! Yata-chan, welcome back!" A voice interrupted my thoughts although, I'm familiar with the sound that came out of my interrupter's mouth. Yata immediately greeted back with a loud 'Yo!', including the other two who walked past me.

My eyes traced back to the source of the voice who greeted Yata and his friends when I saw a short blonde hair and dark-tinted sunglasses, complete with a bartender suit and a cigarette hanging at the end of his mouth. I remembered him from last night, _'Oh, it's Yata-kun's blonde companion'__,_

Deciding that I needed to make my presence known, I stepped forward and then said my greetings with a smile on my face and bowed slowly to show respect to the young man before me. His cigarette fell from his mouth and looked at me with shocked eyes. Immediately, his face turned from shocked to a grateful smile.

"Thank you for savin' our friend last night, we deeply appreciate it." He bowed in return, his Kansai accent echoing, and I simply nodded. "No problem... and by the way, how is he?" I asked Yata-kun this question before but it seems like he forgot about it and judging from his reaction (an excited reaction at that), everything must have gone well but I just wanted to make sure.

"All right now, thanks to you. The doctor you recommended to us said he just needs to rest for at least two weeks and then he should be up an' about." I nodded again and settled down on one of the bar stools in front of me. Yata nodded to the blonde bartender and went upstairs with his other friends. I eyed them as they went up until the bartender distracted me with his question.

"Now that I think about it, we haven't properly introduced ourselves... My name is Kusanagi Izumo and you are?" He looked at me expectantly, waiting to introduce myself to him. Though, he has that flirtatious look on his face, I decided to respond to him _without_ flirting.

"My name is..."

The door then flew wide open and I instantly turned my head to the loud commotion that happened.

Three men and a little girl, dressed in Gothic Lolita fashion, entered the bar. I heard some arguments about 'frilly clothes' and 'babysitting' between a guy who has a wavy brown hair and the other wearing a derby hat and squared glasses. The last individual is a spiky orange-haired male. A nervous laugh plastered on his face with his hands waving in between the two, trying desperately to calm both of them down.

"Ah, they're back!" Kusanagi-san happily announced to no one in particular.

The little girl slowly walks towards the bar stool next to me and tries to sit. Unfortunately, one of her frills got stuck to one sharp edge of the bar stool and almost slipped completely down to the floor until I caught her waist in mid-air, "Are you all right?", I voiced my concern and she nods cutely, a light blush forming in her cheeks. "You should be careful next time,"

Kusanagi-san chuckled by the little girl's reaction. "Anna, how was the shopping trip?" he asked as his lips quirk upwards. The girl, Anna, quietly murmured that it was okay. I wanted to pat her head but restrained myself from doing so because a stranger shouldn't just touch whoever they want to touch and I am no exception.

I glanced at the exchange of the three men that came with the girl. It seems like they are still arguing over the same topic I overheard. _'Men...'_

Kusanagi-san told me to order whatever I like for free as he emphasised that 'we owe you'. I just ordered water as I wasn't particularly hungry or thirsty and I didn't want to be rude by declining the offer. I concentrated at the glass of water and stared at it, sipping from time to time.

The background noise was muffled as the floor above me creaked and there were heavy footsteps. I looked up and some dust showered over me, and footsteps stopped for a moment. The sound was not above me any more, instead it was now coming from the right where the stairs were.

I don't know why but, my heart was pumping rapidly. It's like I was going to see something legendary, something powerful that would make your whole being tremble.

I could see a crimson aura emitting from upstairs. Then I saw dark shoes followed by denim jeans and a silver chain attached. A white shirt and a black leather jacket emerged as well. And the face and red hair... this person was now standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring blankly at me...

The little girl hurriedly got out of her seat and went to him, grabbing the hem of the coat. "Mikoto..." And everything turned dead silent,

"Um...hi..." I waved weakly at him.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows! It made me very happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"Um...hi..." I waved weakly at him.

The intense conversation behind me ended abruptly when the girl said his name, albeit quietly.

The individual's presence filled the room.

Don't get me wrong, I knew who this person was, _'The Red King, Suoh Mikoto.'_ Wanting to make a good impression, I forced a smile but it ended in failure as he just walked by me, closing his eyes and putting his hands inside his pocket, with the little girl accompanying him. He then sat on the bar stool near to a plant, leaving an empty chair between us. _'I guess I'm not liked that much,'_

He then asked for a glass of water to which Kusanagi complied.

The people behind me, the two men arguing about a strange topic and the other who was calming them down, bowed lightly to him greeting with a loud 'Yo' although it wasn't as loud as Yata's. Speaking of which, he came down with his other two friends. I waved lightly at him and his friends who in turn changed their tense faces to a... normal face. However, I could feel a pair of eyes staring from behind my back.

"Um...What is your name?" Kusanagi-san continued from our last conversation before the unexpected visit from the three gentlemen over there, the little girl and of course, the Red King himself. (Okay, not really a visit but I couldn't find the word I was looking for)

I turned my head to face Kusanagi-san and unintentionally scratched the back of it, "Oh! sorry... My name is... Takahashi Sayomi, pleased to meet you," I introduce myself to them, Kusanagi-san particularly. The Red King diverted his eyes and then stated frankly, "You were the one that saved Totsuka Tatara."

He was straightforward, I can tell you that. Now everyone's attention was on me.

I slowly nodded at him, _'This is awkward,'_

After a few minutes of silence, he said his thanks to Kusanagi for the water and when he walked past me again to go upstairs, he patted my shoulder and I could see a small smile escape on his face though, I think it was only me who noticed as the other people in the bar were currently 'busy' at whatever they were doing silently. _'I guess that was his way of showing his appreciation.'_

Then the girl came up and stared at me, successfully remembering her name, "Hello... um... Anna-chan, was it? Do you need something?" I asked her gently but she ran away and went upstairs.

_'Did I do something wrong?'_

Kusanagi-san just chuckled; I knew he read my mind. _'As expected of HOMRA's 'brain'; an underground informant as well as a womaniser,'_ Although, I couldn't quite understand her 'fear' of me.

"Don't worry...,"

He continued, "Anna is just shy."

...Shy?

My face must have been readable as Kusanagi-san told me the answer I was looking for. "Well, she's the sole female member of the group as well as the youngest. She's surrounded by men who love fighting everyday so... I think she doesn't really know how to interact with other females, except for her Aunt."

I took a glance to where she was headed.

"... I see..."

* * *

A few hours had passed since meeting the Red King face-to-face and Anna running away from me. I got to know other members of HOMRA even better; starting from Yata-kun's two friends that I met during my skirmish with the gang.

The chubby blonde hair person was Kamamoto Rikio and the other Akagi Shohei, the one wearing the flame-like pattern cap. The three gentlemen who came in with Anna; the wavy haired was Chitose Yo and the one arguing with him is Dewa Masaomi and lastly, the person trying to calm them down was Fujishima Kosuke.

They were very different from the rumours I heard where HOMRA would beat someone up if they come near them or threaten rival gangs if they don't have the information they wanted. Completely different. It was like the rumours had described another gang from an alternate universe.

Then Yata-kun sat down next to me. I had a feeling he had a question, "What's wrong, Yata-kun?"

He sighed. I tilted my head towards the left and he stated his question, "W-What were you d-doing earlier?" He tried his best not to stutter as much. It seems to be working, though.

Earlier?

"Ah, about that... there was this woman who was being bothered by a group of people so I really couldn't just turn a blind eye... and they were also demanding information about HOMRA..." I trailed off on the last phrase but I knew he could hear me. I saw him scrunched up with a frown on his face, his fists clenching.

Deciding to ease him up, I poked him using my forefinger, between his eyebrows where the frown made the most crease, "You are going to turn into an old man faster if you frown so much, Yata-kun." He blushed so hard, I thought he was on par on colour with the Red King's hair.

Kusanagi-san merely commented that Yata is and still be a virgin. In retaliation, he went upstairs pouting. Probably, embarrassed by the teasing comment Kusanagi-san had made. I chuckled lightly.

Unfortunately, time was up. Without further ado, I gulped my second glass of water and tucked my bar stool in.

"I have to take my leave," Everyone including Kusanagi-san looked at me with puppy eyes, wanting to let me stay here for a little longer but I refused. After all, a girl walking by herself needs to go home before night, right? As I was about to walk towards the door, I saw white strands of hair sticking out from the wall by the stairs. I let out a small laugh and went down to her height level,

"I'm going now, Anna-chan,"

A clearly disappointed face met with mine as she got out of her hiding place. "I'll come back..." I looked back to Kusanagi-san, "... if you don't mind, of course." He merely stated that I was welcomed here. I bowed respectfully, "Thank you for your hospitality."

_'Who knows, I might come back sooner or later.'_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows! Just to let you know, every little bit in every chapter is very crucial. So it's a blink-and-miss story! (I've always wanted try writing this kind of stories!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

* * *

_Two gunshots heard from a roof of a building near Kusangi and Yata made both of them dash towards it. They sprinted to the metallic stairs leading to the roof, making some clanking noises until they approached the end of the stairs, panting as they had finished climbing up. A figure on the ground comes into view in their eyes, the skyscraper's blurry yet colourful brightness as their only source of light._

_There they saw Totsuka in his own pool of blood, spreading out further away from him, with the old camera video right next to him in a broken state._

_Without second thought, Yata immediately ran to Totsuka, grabbing him gently and turning him upwards so that Totsuka was facing Yata. Kusangai followed suit but stayed by the sidelines near Yata, as they both grimaced at the grave wound displayed close to Totsuka's heart. _

_Yata repeatedly ask Totsuka questions whilst struggling to continue as tears started forming at the corner of his eyes, "Totsuka-san, who did this to you!?" He demanded quickly, wanting to hunt down the suspect __right now __for nearly killing his fellow clansmen._

_"Yata! Don't make a wounded man speak!" Kusanagi laid his eyes on his dying friend in Yata's arms, a knowing smile on Totsuka's face as the light in his eyes are ready to fade away any moment. It's like Totsuka knew that he was going to die..._

_Kusanagi could hear Yata's strained voice, reassuring that Totsuka will be alright and that they called for a doctor to heal him, wanting to give themselves hope that Totsuka will survive. Kusanagi, knowing how deep the wounds are, struggled into telling Yata that he's not going to live as Kusanagi doesn't also want to accept his death.__  
_

_'You reckless idiot...'_

_Kusanagi wanted to cry right there, but he couldn't. He is, after all, the eldest and as the eldest he must stay composed at all times to support his younger clansmen in any way he can even if he is suffering much more than them. So, he definitely cannot show his despair... not yet._

_Yata sobs and sniffs, letting his emotions, a mixture of anger and agony, get the better of him, "T-Totsuka-san, p-please d-don't do t-this!" __Totsuka numbly reached for Yata's cheek, smearing blood in the process as energy slowly vanished from his hand,_

_"H-Hey... D-Don't... worry..." Totsuka glances at both of them, more blood spilling out and trailing down from the corners of his mouth, "I-It's gonna...b-be... a-alright..." Totsuka's hand drops down heavily by his side._

_Kusanagi and Yata eyes widen in disbelief, "T-Totsuka-san... ?" Yata started slowly, gradually sounding louder and desperate, "Totsuka-san!?" He shouted in denial as more flood of tears pour down to his cheeks whilst Kusanagi stood there, frozen on his place. _

_Yata continually cries in sadness, refusing the acceptance of Totsuka's death. Kusanagi lowered his head down, quietly mourning for Totsuka. He then reached out for his phone, about to relay the bitter news of Totsuka's death to his King, Mikoto, when the rusty door, leading to the rooftop, slams open revealing an onyx-haired girl._

_The girl moves forward to Yata and Totsuka, falling to her knees. A gentle light covers her hands and without delay, she hovers her hands over Totsuka's wounds. Both the young men looked in awe as the wound began healing itself._

_She kindly asks for Yata's name to which he responded in a somber way. The look of awe in Yata's face and in turn for asking his name, he asks, "W-What are you d-doing...?" She concentrated into healing Totsuka and ignored Yata's question._

_"It's all right, Yata-kun and... mister." A look of determination clearly seen from the depths of her eyes, as she took a glance at Kusanagi "He'll survive and I won't let someone die right in front of me and their love ones." Time was long for both Kusanagi and Yata. To them, minutes became hours and both was desperately looking at Totsuka in Yata's arms._

_Tosuka started coughing out blood, an indication of him being brought back to life. A sigh in relief escaped from Kusanagi and a smile from Yata as his condition was now stabilised due to the girls' help. She began patching Totsuka up with some bandages she got in her bag._

_She continued fixing Totsuka as she explained what she had done and what still needs to be done, a task meant for the Kusanagi and Yata. She shoved a piece of paper to Yata to which he gave a confused look._

_"You're from HOMRA, right?" __A surprise look etched on both their faces. She kept on talking about the doctor's name on the paper who doesn't mind treating gang members - someone she trusts. __As she was about to turn away, Kusanai holds her shoulder back and couldn't help but be in suspicion and relief. "Who are you?"_

_'And why would she do it?'_

_She frankly states to both men that they needed to get Totsuka fast to the doctor, after all, doctors know best. __They__ said their thanks hurriedly as she nodded at them in response, eternally grateful for what she has done. __Kusanagi carried Totsuka in his arms - in an appropriate position - and then both started walking towards their destination, looking at the address._

_Kusanagi and Yata looked back to that mysterious girl but she was long gone. The cool breeze from the night, blowing around them._

_"Thank you..."_

* * *

Hours passed since Takahashi left the bar.

The fact that she left made Anna disappointed and so, she quietly sits down on the couch near the window, playing with her crimson marbles; flicking one marble to another, leading them all to bump with each other. Kusanagi, who was wiping a wine glass with a clean white cloth on the other side of the bar, glanced at Anna

With the sounds of marbles striking each other echoing throughout the bar, Kusanagi sighed. "Anna, she said tha' she'll come back sooner or later," Kusanagi turned his head to look at Anna, a playful smile on his face, "You dun' have ta be _tha'_ disheartened..."

In response, Anna nodded, continuing playing with her marbles. Just as Anna was getting excited for meeting a 'similar' person such as herself, her hopes had been crushed because of Takahashi leaving which lead to Kusanagi seeing the loneliness of not having a female (Strain) companion in Anna's ruby eyes.

Takahashi Sayomi, the person that saved Totsuka last night, came and sat on a bar stool and just ordered a glass of water. Really, Kusanagi never expected to see her _that_ soon. A smirk emerged on Kusanagi's face as he recalled the short 'intimate' conversation he had with her when they both introduce themselves although, the intimacy -flirting- wasn't returned on Takahashi's part.

After recalling their conversation, Kusanagi noticed the hesitation when she introduced herself, _'My name is... Takahashi Sayomi, pleased to meet you.'_ It's like she was, for a second, uncertain of what her name was. _'Or I'm probably just imagining things...'_ Reaching that conclusion, Kusanagi nodded to himself. Although, he did convince himself of that reasoning, somehow he felt like missing on something very important.

He shrugged. His first priority now is to gather information, from his friends, on Totsuka's close-murderer, worrying about her and ask her some questions can come later, but not right now. Besides, it's not like she'll vanish into thin air, right?

The marbles, that serve as the music in the bar, suddenly stopped. Kusanagi then looked at Anna's direction to see if there are any information regarding the man that proclaimed himself to be the 'Colourless King', who nearly killed Totsuka.

HOMRA was now wanting revenge for critically wounding Totsuka, even though Takahashi saved him from death, they didn't feel satisfied by leaving the matter alone as preferred by Totsuka, who is currently resting in a hospital, recommended by the doctor that Takahashi 'suggested' to them.

Anna had three marbles set up in a straight arrangement; the middle one floating at Anna's eye level and it started to glow light red. She quietly whispers, "An Airship... ?" Unsure of what she had seen inside her marble as she tilted her head by the side curiously.

Kusanagi didn't also know what she meant by what she just said, _'An Airship? Hm...' _Kusanagi quickly said his thanks to Anna and in return, Anna nodded again. He made a note to himself to get some information from his 'associates' regarding an Airship that Anna had stated.

The rattling sound from the wind chime hanging near the entrance of the bar signalled the arrival of the other HOMRA clansmen, tired and starving from their patrol. All of them sat down on the chairs available, clearly showing their fatigue. Seeing their exhaustion displayed all over their face, Kusanagi made his way to the kitchen, deciding to feed the hungry men of HOMRA first.

* * *

Yata stayed upstairs in his room followed by the embarrassing comment Kusanagi had made in front of Takahashi about him hours ago. The relaxed mood was gone, filling his room in dead silence as the girl had since left the bar. He laid in his bed, using his arms as his pillows and concentrated on glaring at the ceiling.

He still hadn't forgotten in getting even about the Colourless King and promised himself that he would get him by his own hands and burn his entire existence in his blazing flames. HOMRA was more than ready to hunt down the man who shot Totsuka last night.

_A nice night, you_ sa_y?__...__ Indeed it is..._

The entire scene replaying from the old video camera tape, reflecting to a projector screen, as the man's face is forever engraved in the minds of all members until he gets to taste his own medicine and they will make sure to not let him mess with HOMRA. Ever.

Yata could see the serious looks in all the HOMRA members when Kusanagi played the recordings from Totsuka's video last night after Totsuka was treated carefully by the doctor, as to see the suspect who shot him. That man with the twisted look in his face, acting normal after he had shot someone.

After recalling his identity, Yata gritted his teeth and stopped as soon as it happened. When he, Kamamoto and Shohei first arrived at the bar and immediately went upstairs earlier, Yata remembered what Mikoto said about 'losing control of your emotions does the same effect on your powers.'

He continued to recall the grunt that the trio heard from Mikoto whilst scratching his head, an annoyed expression on his face.

This truly was never Mikoto's strong point._ 'I hope Mikoto-san is... alright...' _Yata cursed his uselessness and vowed to himself to become stronger and protect his clansmen.

Yata glanced at his hands and just for a moment, he saw it enveloped in crimson liquid. He forcibly shuts his eyes to forget the horrible illusion that just occurred, suddenly an image of Takashi appeared in his mind, remembering what she had done to save Totsuka.

_'That girl...'_

The memory of her caused a blush to develop into a darker shade of red on Yata's cheeks which lasted for seconds. Speaking of her, she was almost like Anna in terms of the atmosphere they give off. An enigmatic aura would best describe it. He shook his head, wanting to get rid of such thoughts, Yata sat up, turning his head to the left to look at his door as if expecting someone to break it to interrupt his recollections.

Just then, the wind chime's rattling sound echoed from downstairs, realising that the others came back from their patrol duty and that they might have gained some information anything on the 'Colourless King'. He turned his gaze away from the wooden door, closing his eyes for a minute before finally standing up, albeit heavily, deciding to go downstairs and join his 'family' for dinner, eagerly anticipating his fellow clansmens' findings.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows! This is a special chapter in Kusanagi's and Yata's perspective. I made it longer than the usual because I wouldn't really like to drag out the whole story (and they're kind of the same).**

**I'm going to do similar chapters like this one but with different characters. And, later in the story, I'm going to make some reference on the manga K - Memory of Red as well as the K novels - the ones I have read were translated to the best of the translators abilities and so, I've gotten the general picture of the novels, (some of the K: Side Red and the K: Side Blue)**

**I will probably update a bit faster or slower, depending if I have exams and/or assessments. This is because ****I have written many chapters and are piling up in my Document Manager. I'm also starting to want to write a new story (I just can't keep ideas inside my head for too long!). ****And, I have to study for my Triple Science tests and my Speaking and Listening assessments (I would really like to slack off but I can't, unfortunately. This is the most important year for me to bump up my grades :'( but it doesn't mean I'm going to ditch this story.)**

**However, I'll try my best to update every Wednesday. ****Please check out my profile for more notices!**

**Oh, since this is a side-story chapter, I'm going to update the next one most likely this Sunday. Look out for that one!**

**xxvaleriegarciaxx - **'Is there going to be a pairing?'

Unfortunately, there are no pairings in this story but I'm going to make some special (side-story) chapters that'll let you see the deep relationship between all characters.

**_And_****_ it's my birthday tomorrow! Yay!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**

* * *

I was now going back 'home', walking through some alleyways because it was shorter and quite convenient. Although, I don't know where my 'home' was as I was a stray - unneeded by the world... well, more like non-existent. I'd sleep on tree branches or go some place warm, is that what they call 'home'? I don't know. I grimaced at my thought,

_'What a sad life I'm living,'_

Can't really help it. There is a void - a gap - in my head that seem to contain essential memories, yet my mind refuses to cooperate with me on recovering those parts, no matter what. I sighed not only because of these troublesome thoughts but also the presence creeping behind me from the dark alleyways.

I noticed a shadow following me since I got out of the bar. Whoever this person was, they were definitely failing at hiding their presence, _'Well, I just have to put up with it...,' _and continued walking to whatever destination I had in mind.

Whilst going to wherever I wanted to go, I tried to make a diversion of some sort along the way, like going to a corner of an alleyway and immediately walk faster once I reach the end or purposely walk slowly so that the person behind me also slows down then I 'd dash towards another alleyway, in order to lose the suspicious fellow.

Seriously, I'd be impressed if they would followed me to the ends of the earth, not that they'd actually do it. I'm just kidding, of course...

After a few more minutes of evading my stalker, I thought it was about time we end the 'stalking' game as the sun had set, covering the sky with a mixture of red and orange; I could hardly see anyone around me except the person behind me. I decided to reveal whoever they are myself if they weren't going to do it themselves.

"You're quite persistent, aren't you?..."

I sensed my stalker getting out of the shadows behind the walls of the alleyway and stepped forward. I slowly turned my body to face the stalker. The street lights were now on and I can see my stalker, who was the leader from the gang that harassed the woman, and who now was covered in bandages around his arm and legs. He shouted angrily, "You'll have to pay for messing with my gang and _me_, you bitch!"

I glowered at him for the insult, but deciding to let it slide, and simply responded, "Sure, whatever..." An annoyed expression clearly visible on his face with a trail of sweat running down his temples. Then an unpleasant smile was directed at me from him. A number of men armed with bats and clubs with the same smile targeted at me, although I'd prefer their expression than that bandaged guy standing next to a street light.

I scowled.

"Great...," I sighed, "... you shouldn't really gang up on a girl - it's wrong, you know?"

One of the men attacked me upfront. _'So rude...' _I quickly went to my defensive stance and managed to avoid the swing of the bat coming from the person that just attacked me by doing a simple black flip.

Smirking, I faced all of my enemies again, "Heh..."

I proceeded into beating all of them up; the sound of bones breaking are made when I punched or kicked hard that they screamed in pain. Intense pain.

I knew that I was _that _strong and because of that reason I was never into ridiculous fights, which is mostly caused by provocation or an insult (like this one), as I could kill them... _accidentally_. To hold myself back would mean I wouldn't leave the fight unscathed and I had to be gentle in a way so that I wouldn't land myself to jail...

Focusing back to the battle at hand, I quickly ended my fight with the man's underlings, with a few scratches here and there, as I wanted to deal with their leader. He was already miles away from me, _'What a coward...'_ I dashed towards him at an extreme speed that I was beside him in a matter of seconds.

He let out a quiet whimper, although I could hear it clearly, and ran with all his got. I quickly blocked his path, which ended the 'race' in a stop, and glanced at him. Specifically, his wounds.

To be honest, I was quite concerned about the bandages on his limbs. Last time I checked, I didn't even get to beat him up as he ran away so fast that he was already miles away in seconds after the fight that occurred as well as the skirmish I had with his gang earlier.

'_Hm...'_ I carefully examined every part of him, taking note of details, from top to bottom. Speaking of 'top', I recognized his face from somewhere but I can't quite pinpoint it. I thought so hard that I was making gestures like putting my pointing finger and my thumb under my chin, including scrunching my face. The man looked at me weirdly and was ready to run yet again, but didn't continue.

After a long time of hard thinking, an idea lit up in my head and started, "You..." I paused as the idea had fade away the moment I remembered it. And then it came out again and the idea was permanently stuck in my head as I bluntly blurted out, "... you're from Rakshasa, aren't you?" Of course, I'm such an idiot for not realising this earlier. One could tell from their appearance really but it's different - with the green and golden trimmings around his shirt - he was definitely different. However, the clothing's kinda familiar.

_'Rakshasa, huh?'_ That infamous illegal drug dealer group. Rumour has it that they messed with two HOMRA clansmen, and resulted with the whole HOMRA organisation burning them, a while ago which resulted the group to be disbanded, as they had been banged up good by HOMRA Clansmen (and their leader). Because of the involvement of a woman who was somehow related to a member of the Red's, they probably feared that next time they would not only be beaten up but also, well... see 'hell', literally.

After all, HOMRA's bond runs thicker than blood.

"To think that a 'surviving' member of Rakshasa would still be here...It's a surprise." I saw him cringed at my discovery and started to panic as he looked hell-bent into getting out of this situation. I slowly started walking towards him.

Suddenly he kneel bows - touching his forehead to the ground. I took a step back, startled of the action he had done, _'What the heck...?'_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows!**

**Rin Shizuko - **About Totsuka, he won't be making his appearance yet. He definitely will later! And I do understand your concern on Totsuka's condition, even though I'm the author, I'm really concerned/worried about him as well (Weird, huh?).

Anyway, I have everything planned so don't worry!

Forgot to mention, please review and all that stuff. I don't mind if it's a criticism on my writing or pointing out things that doesn't make sense. I will try to make it clearer for you or it will probably reveal itself later in the story. But be nice on the criticism, okay?

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything**

* * *

I was absolutely baffled by the action he just made.

He continuously pleads for forgiveness whilst stuttering,

"P-Please, don't k-kill m-me!"

I could see him trembling in deep fear as if I was some kind of God passing divine punishment to sinners. In this case, I was just about to beat him up for his cowardice when he should be helping - and not leaving - his comrades who bravely fought, unfairly, against me. I may be the enemy but one should stick with their allies until the end, no matter what happens. That's loyalty.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, " He sighed in relief, "...yet." His relaxed demeanour instantly stiffened.

Him abandoning his comrades in the middle of the fight and running away to save himself, is clearly an unforgivable act of betrayal. One should be seriously 'disciplined' in order to not repeat this disgraceful action. He dashed again, trailing back to where he came from. Along the way, I managed to trick him into running to a dead end. He looked so confused as to where he would retreat from me but unfortunately for him, there was no escape.

I hate... no, I _loathe_ traitors.

They not only betray people's trust but also their respect. Using these qualities to forward their plans on whatever they were planning. But the thing is, they know that they are going to break a promise; an oath that someone created with them.

I don't really know why, but it ticked me off. _'Funny, seems like I've experienced these kind of emotions before but I don't remember when...' _Damn short-term memory and emotions, why do I have to have it now?

Putting aside my thoughts for awhile, I stared intently, never losing eye contact with him. He continuously move backwards with every step I took until he ended up being trapped by the brick wall, completely isolating the both of us from public sights.

He backed up against a wall and slid down, giving up, as I got nearer to him; closing the gap between us. I went down to his eye level, a visible sweat trailed down from his hair to his neck as he further pushes himself closer to the brick wall.

"You really are a coward," I stated menacingly. He closed his eyes, probably too terrified to even look at me as his whole body shook. I shut my eyes, _'__I might have gone a bit far,'_ Truthfully, I felt a_ little _bit guilty for scaring him although, his actions were certainly unforgivable.

I stood up then slowly turned back, putting my hands in my pocket, walking towards a sharp corner, deciding that it was enough for today. I glanced at the man, who was also slowly getting up, his legs wobbling to the point that he needed to support himself by the wall.

I continued walking in frustration, _'It's been a long time since I got worked up by such performances from gangs, it's utterly__ ridiculous.' _I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Seriously, people these days need to improve their mind-set or something. Thinking that they can do whatever they want and backstabbing people who have entrusted their lives to that person. Most likely for self-salvation...

Well, I hope somebody out there worries about the person desperately trying to stand up by himself alongside the wall. I definitely don't want him suffering in the streets because of the threatening remark I made. After all, I don't want to feel responsible for him in any way.

A deep sigh escaped my lips.

Thinking about all of this makes my head ache so much, I wanted to take a nap right then and there. Suddenly, I heard some steps from behind, believing it was that coward coming to me. I ignored it, continuing to the corner where the light from the street lamp illuminated the main street.

Weird, I can sense a killing intent. It's close but far...

"AAHHHH!"

Automatically, I turned a 180 degrees, alarmed by the scream echoing throughout the entire alleyway. My eyes went wide open as the guy was gushing out blood from his mouth, his eyes became dull of its colour as his life slowly slipped out of him.

_Shit!_

In haste and desperation, I ran towards him. However, a silhouette appeared out of nowhere, blocking my path in the process and prevented me from advancing. I squinted and glared at the figure in front me as I wanted to have a proper look at the face and to also make my frustration known for not letting me move forward.

Instead of a face resurfacing, a golden mask emerged, with large narrow ears and red markings from the centre of the forehead trailing down to the tip of nose. I saw the green robe with gold trimmings decorated around the edges.

I took a step back in surprise as recognition struck me like lightning, "Usagi, huh?"

Usagi, the Golden King's clansmen, are renowned for their extreme loyalty to their King, Kokujyoji Daikaku, even going as far as labelling their orders as their 'duty'. Not only they have efficiency 'dealing' with the problems regarding the Seven Kings, they operate behind the scenes and do the work. And what that 'work' is, I don't even want to know.

Judging by Usagi's appearance, it's a 'he' as he clearly have a very flat chest and something about the chin makes him... manly? And the hair. It's quite short and spiky, not befitting for a girl. Although, this is just from my view, as far as my eyes can see.

I could be wrong, though...

"You should go, woman." He stated firmly in a commanding and deep tone, not moving an inch from his position, continuously looking at me through his mask. I composed myself, looking back to him without any intention of backing down._  
_

"That guy over there..." I pointed at the fallen figure on the ground, "Aren't you going to save him?"

He simply ignored me and replied with more force to his statement, "It's none of your business, woman." I could hear him growl a little bit. Well, that's funny because I never knew that 'Usagi's' would growl to an 'innocent' citizen like me.

As he looked closer to see me, his fingers twitched and with a more careful approach, he states, "You're a Strain, aren't you?" He steps back, becoming more alert at the recognition.

_'Today's quite eventful...' _I sighed and stared at him blankly. Whatever I do, there's always a sequence of trouble, one after the other. It's _very_ annoying.

"And what if I am?"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows! **

**What do you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Boring? Interesting? Please review!**

**Speaking of reviews, I really appreciate all the support you have given me by reviewing, faving and following! It just makes my day everytime I look at how many people view and visit my story. I can't express how happy I am!**

**Please continue supporting my story by simply reviewing, faving or following!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything**

* * *

He put his right hand out in front him and a golden flame surrounded it entirely. Talking back like that was clearly not a great idea; it made the situation a whole lot worse.

_It's been a long time since I saw that form..._

That gesture meant the capture of rogue Strains. The Blues, or also known as Scepter 4, usually do the apprehension and other related work regarding Strains including the analysis of a Strain's lifestyle and the 'special' powers Strain posses (involuntarily) in a 'special' institute. Well, it's more like an asylum made for unnatural beings, like me, that _might_ threaten mankind.

Don't get me wrong, I've been and, regrettably, stayed there before. And I've seen what they have done on us Strains as if we're their toys; it's a hellish hole that should be exposed to the public to see what they're doing to us - to make them see that this is the harsh reality that some people have been living on.

Well, this was during the 10 years not having a Blue King after the death of Habari Jin at the hands of his lieutenant, Zenjou Gouki, as he hadn't been able to stabilise his own Weismann level. Since then, the Blues were under jurisdiction of the Gold King until Munakata Reisi came.

The Gold Clansman, Mizuchi Koushi, was the one responsible for the experiments he'd done on us. I can still remember the stinging scars and wounds engraved into my body for his 'research' on acquiring the power of the Dresden Slate. Although, I still can't believe that the Gold King, who had the ability to find the 'gold' within people and draw out the full potential of their talents, wouldn't recognise someone as corrupt as him.

I wanted to twist and turn that bastard Mizuchi 's neck as I recalled the pain I suffered in that place as well as the helplessness I felt at that time.

_...memories...they're-_

Talking about the past ruins my already ruined mood. I glared at the Golden Clansman in front of me, knowing that I would have no other choice but to fight back.

And fight I did.

The Usagi's flames burned stronger, revealing a darker shade of colour gold and I could sense his yellow, dense aura getting heavier with every second. I dashed towards him and kicked his hand with my right leg to disturb the force building up in his hand and arm. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and I proceeded to kick him in the stomach which lead him to smash himself against the wall near the fallen figure from before the fight started.

Just as I was about to move to knock him out, I could hear several steps coming from all directions. Dealing with more Usagi's is going to be hassle, figuring that it must be the Usagi's backup team. Best way to avoid trouble is, of course, to run away.

I glanced back to the bleeding gang leader who was still unconscious on the ground. After giving it some thought, I decided to leave him as I don't have any money and place where I can feed and treat him properly. And besides, the Gold Clansmen are quite rich, heck, their King is the most influential man in the whole world who, owns most of the business around the world, transformed Japan into one of the world's most technology-advanced country as it is now known today.

So, I don't really see any problem with that. No problems at all.

If I were the gang leader, I'd happily obliged to go with them without any complaints at all as long as they don't do anything weird _and_ creepy because I will definitely report them (or kick their precious jewels) for sexual harassment _if_ they do something that most girls (or boys?) won't approve of.

I lightly bowed to the unconscious man, silently saying sorry, as I also don't trust Usagi's very much mostly because of their masks and the way they act, especially if someone like that _bastard_ is still in the Gold clan. I stealthily ran out of the place.

During my escape, I had some internal debate on whether I chose the right decision on leaving him there with the Gold Clansmen. I sighed, putting all of my thoughts aside, and sprinted to a wall and leaped to the roof of some houses. From there, I kept on leaping from one roof to another until I got to the busy street in the middle of Shizume City.

* * *

The sun was completely down; the moon taking its place.

_'I need to find a place soon...__'_

I was walking around the edge of the city, after exploring the most annoying streets in Shizume City, finding some place to stay for the night. Wherever I'd go, some hobos would appear from time to time, occasionally staring straight at me from the corners of some empty big rubbish bins to _try_ to make me feel intimidated and scared.

I scoffed.

I've been living in the streets for quite sometime now, I don't think I'm going get scared. I'm used to it already; the harsh whispers from homeless bystanders near their source of light and heat with their 'friends' at night, the howls of the stray dogs, the red lights shining coming from suspicious buildings, and of course, my back aching from sleeping on the hard, cold ground inside my temporary 'house'.

Speaking of which, a warehouse appeared before me like some kind of grand mansion, waiting to be used. I smiled in delight, _'Shelter...'_ one that can protect me from the rain and the cold; I happily sprinted towards my destination._  
_

Once I got in the warehouse, I shut door behind me after stealthily opening it with my pick lock set that I had kept me throughout my entire adventure on the streets. It's always useful for situations like this. When I got in, I switched the light on; wooden crates and boxes were stacked up together in various places inside the warehouse. It looks pretty much deserted and... clean.

I walked towards the warehouse entrance gate - used mainly for the cargo trucks to store the heavy supplies - and examined the control panel for it. I wanted to make sure that it's truly closed and locked, just in case someone from the outside might do something.

Don't get me wrong, I'm very confident about my abilities, considering that I'm a Strain but hey, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still a girl and that I'm vulnerable to some stuff. I may have special powers, but I'm still human.

After a couple of minutes, I kept analysing the whole building, checking every corner and basically toured around the whole place. A few more minutes later, I took one last detour around the warehouse to make sure no suspicious equipments and people probably staying around so that I can sleep peacefully without any worries that I might get assaulted during my sleep.

I set up my 'room' near the crates to make a barrier around me and to also make it as my primary protection when something bad might happen. I turned off the lights and finally settled down near the crates, sitting down in an upright position - my mind went blank as I dozed off to sleep as I thought about what happened today as well as the anticipation for tomorrow's new adventure.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows! Yeah... A bit of history there. So, was it good? Bad? Boring? Tell me your opinion by reviewing. Or by faving. And following.**

**Diclonious57 - **Don't worry, HOMRA will definitely reappear later.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything**

* * *

The ray of sunshine passes through the warehouses' upper window, indicating that a new day has arrived. My eyes opened slowly as I adjusted to the sharpness of the vibrant light. I noticed that I was sprawled out like a polar bear on the ground as I could see the surroundings in an upside-down position. I turned my head to the left and my arm came into view.

The wet trail slipping out from the corners of my mouth caused me to break away from my half-asleep state, _'Drool...'_ I wiped it with my long sleeve shirt. Oh man, yesterday's commotion really wore me out. It seemed like a long time since I have slept this long and I feel totally refreshed from it.

I yawned whilst stretching, a cracking sound made from my back. HOMRA to Rakshasa to Usagi... thinking about it saps all of my energy. _What next? The Blues?_

And then I sat up, weakly.

Regaining a little bit of my strength, I slowly stood up and groggily walked towards the exit. I need to shower and buy something to eat. After I opened the door, making a clanking noise, a cool breeze went by. The wind was just like after I saved HOMRA from losing their clansmen; it's neither a happy nor sad memory to me.

Speaking of HOMRA, I need to visit them sometime. The girl, Anna, probably wanted to see me judging from the last expression she had given me. She was quite disappointed from my leave although, her sulking face was very cute, in my opinion._  
_

Some time later, I ended up in the main road as lots of people were striding on the pavement, either passing by me or going the same direction as me, albeit a bit faster. I looked down and could hear people's conversations - it's not like I wanted to pry, it's just that they talk really loud - about anything like stuff to do this weekend, what to do now, about work, and family related issues.

They are so carefree; with or without any problems. I wish I could be like them - living the life I want to have, not caring about what people think. Unfortunately, life has already made plans for me. I grimaced. It's just the start of the day and I already have lots of thoughts piling in my head.

'_Oh right, need to shower and eat,'_ With that goal in mind, I stroll down the street aimlessly, concentrating on the essential things I need to do.

I looked up and regretted the second I did.

A suspicious yet familiar mask caught my eye. Convincing myself that the figure I saw was just my imagination, I closed my eyes. Were Usagi tracking me down since yesterday? My heart was pumping loudly in fear. I could sense at least five of them in nearby buildings, blending in with the shadows.

Should I run in my current state? Or should I continue finding a place to eat and take a shower? Or should I just pretend like nothing's happened? Agh! Too many options to decide on, too little time. I slowly opened my eyes and at the same time my stomach just had to grumble loudly; enough for other people to hear as they chuckled to themselves for the embarrassing 'sound' that my stomach had made.

Truthfully, I'm getting concious on the smell I'm giving off.

Usagi can wait.

Right now, I just need to find a place where I can do my stuff because it's bothering me. A lot.

* * *

I continued walking forward.

It's been thirty minutes and there still no place where I can go. I'm not this impatient but, I think it's because of the Usagi's presence that it's really ticking me off. It's like they're telling me to 'hurry up' and trust me, you don't want to rush me 'cause I might just bash the hell out of your head.

One more tour around the area to find a place where I can seriously get a move on with life and, of course, Usagi's just kept following me.

This is getting irritating. I stopped my tracks and massaged my shoulders; bones clicking. _'Can't they just leave me the hell alone!?'_ I needed to avoid them and so, I rushed towards a crowd of people accidentally pushing some people in the way.

I found a gap between a shop and a large building and without second thought, I entered it. It lead me to another busy street, parallel to the one I've just been. Wary of my surroundings, I scanned the flood of people in front of me, _'They're like waves in the sea...' _They would just follow the path, going either way.

It's kind of a nice view from here.

A noise from behind me echoed throughout the alley, prompting to me look back. I stared, _'... better move fast.'_ As I was about to turn, something hard suddenly bump against me causing me to stumble backwards and a loud groan made coming from the something that bumped into me, "Ah... sorry, wasn't looking." I apologised quietly.

"Oh, don't worry about it!"A man with grey hair and amber-coloured eyes, wearing a school uniform, with a relatively small pink cat hanging at the back of his shoulders, cheerfully stated. A widespread smile on his face, making his eyes close because of it.

"I'm really sor-" My sentence was cut short as a burst of yellow dense Aura emerged from the alley I was currently in. I grabbed the person in front of me earning me a yelp and a confused face. Avoiding the blast from the Usagi's, we made a run for it.

* * *

_Pant...*gasp* pant... pant...*gasp* _The teenager hastily catches his breath as we rested behind a corner wall of another street, with him crouching on the floor and sweat pouring all over him. The cat purrs lovingly to him, which was still on his shoulder, and in return, he strokes its fur, assuring it that everything's fine.

"Are you all right?" He nodded. "Sorry about dragging you with me..." I looked away in shame. I should know better about not involving civilians in situations like these,"It's fine but, what was that yellow thing?"

I sighed heavily, "It's best if you don't know." He looked at me in a puzzled way but decided not to press the matter further.

After getting our rest, he struck another conversation. "You seem like you're in a desperate need of a shower..." I was surprised at his comment, _'Do I really smell that bad?' _and, of course, my stomach just had to grumble, he chuckled lightly, "...and food."

"I've been looking for a place all morning but they're either close or busy."

"A place?" He asks curiously, "Yeah, I can just ask the owners of the shop to let me take a shower and eat and I just pay them." His eyes stared widely at me, a glint of suspicion of the statement I just made, the cat doing the same thing, "Though, it's double the normal amount I pay and it solely depends on them, anyway." _  
_

"I see..." An awkward silence followed.

"T-then, how about you go to my place..." He caught me off guard, I was ready to punch him and run away from the perverted bastard! "I-I mean, to eat and shower...if you'd like it...for free..," I gave it some thought, but I want to be careful. Young people these days are very unpredictable - who knows what he might do. But, seeing as that I'm at a disadvantage here, why not go with him?

If he do something weird, I'll just beat the hell out of him!

"Fine, I'll go with you."

He held out his hand, "My name is Isana Yashiro, nice to meet you! Oh, and this is Neko!" The cat meowed at the introduction._ I see... it's a... _Snapping out of my thoughts_, _I introduced myself and shook his hand, "I'm Takashi Sayomi, nice to also meet you."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, the favs, and the follows! I'm really sorry for not updating last week, I was extremely busy - I wasn't even able to touch my laptop and it's supposed to be my Easter Holiday! Speaking of holidays, how was yours? Mine was very tiring (cleaning the WHOLE house). ****-literally- **

**It's true, my mum wanted us (me and my older siblings) to clean the house and we even moved everything because my mum wanted to. :'(**

**Oh yeah! Bad news... I'm most likely to be very slow in updating because I'm losing the motivation to write the story. However, I will always try my best to update this next week and get myself together to finish this!**

**One last thing, I found an image that (I think) suits the story but I found it in Google images, do I still need to ask for permission to use it? And the image is kinda scary looking as well.**

**Anyway, see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

* * *

_'Another day at the hospital, huh?'_

A man of his early twenties sat up on the white-coloured bed, looking outside the window. Different people of different age were outside either playing with their friends, observing nature or simply taking in the fresh air. He could see the smiles on their face and the feeling of happiness they were giving out.

Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to go outside because of the wound he sustained when he was shot, as well as the fear of his injury opening again - that was what the doctor and nurse said.

He deeply sighed. "This is so boring..."

The sliding door suddenly opened, "If ya weren't so defenseless, ya wouldn't have ta stay here..." The man turned around to look at his visitor, a blonde wearing purple shades in the hospital. Seriously, who would wear sunglasses in the hospital, but the man decided not to say a word about it.

"...ain't I right, Totsuka?"

* * *

Totsuka waved to his visitor, "Ah! Kusanagi-san, you didn't tell me you're going to visit me today!" Kusanagi walked towards the bed, grabbed the chair set aside at table near the bed and sat on it. Totsuka's cheeky smile directly facing Kusanagi, who stared blankly at him.

It's been a day and a half after Totsuka's surgery. Kusanagi recalled the scene.

_During the event of helping Totsuka getting into the hospital, it wore everyone out in HOMRA - worried and angry of his condition. They had blamed themselves for not accompanying him - after all, he's the weakest member of HOMRA though, there was nothing they could do after he was shot._

_The fact that they could do nothing at all but sit in the hospital chairs made them furious, it wasn't in their personality to stay still, except for one: Kusangi Izumo. Yata, not being able to hold on anymore, proclaimed on hunting down the person which made them all fired-up but Kusanagi was against the idea._

_He knew that Totsuka needed their support at the moment and he could feel their anger, especially Mikoto's. It seemed like the hospital was more... suffocating... and tense. "I know all of you want to go but, Totsuka needs us right now." Taking in Kusanagi's words, everybody went silent, the atmosphere easing a bit._

_Mikoto took a glance at Kusanagi. He knows that despite Kusanagi's calm and collected expression, he wants to be the one to burn the bastard alive although, he'd probably give that chance to him instead. Mikoto sighed in understanding, "... got it."_

_After Mikoto's two-word reply, everyone managed to calm their nerves down though it was blatantly obvious that their barely doing that. The waiting area of the hospital was filled in deadly silence._

"... -nagi-san!... Kusanagi-san!"

Totsuka's waving hand in front of Izumo brought him back to the room, "Kusanagi-san, you all right? You suddenly blanked out..." Kusanagi rubbed his head messily, he was supposed to come and tell him that everyone's coming later since he was nearby the hospital as he was grabbing some supplies from the market, Mikoto told him on the phone that everyone was coming later.

He sighed heavily. "Sorry... I'm quite tired." Totsuka seemed hesitant to believe him for a second but saw the plastic bags Kusanagi carried with him and the corner of his lips twitched upwards. It's not because he doesn't trust him, it's just that knowing Kusanagi as his friend and a member of the Red clan - the most logical thing he would do is to hunt down the person who hurt his friends.

Even Totsuka would do the same for his fellow clansmen.

"I see... so, you want to tell me something?" Totsuka got straight to the point. He always had that mysterious insight where he can suddenly pierce through someone's heart and know their thoughts no matter how hard they try to hide it. Of course, this is the reason why Totsuka was in charge on taking care of the newbies - they always had a reason for joining in the party.

Kusanagi just chuckled lightly. "Yea', Mikoto said tha' everyone wants ta come and visit ya later... Anna's anxious to see ya as well." Totsuka merely looked at Kusanagi and after a few seconds, gently laid himself down the bed. He couldn't help but quietly hiss at his wound as a shock of pain course throughout his body. Kusanagi made a worried a glance.

Totsuka waved his hands in front of him, "Hey, don't worry, it's gonna be alright!" He reassured Kusanagi, knowing that he _will_ worry, which Totsuka doesn't really want. Kusanagi started to stand from his seat as he realised that needed to buy a lot of things for his bar and shops were going to close soon.

"Ah! Before I forget, we meet the person who saved ya - her name's Takahashi Sayomi." When Totsuka first regained conciousness in a hospital bed, Kusanagi heard him whisper about a light and then, finally woke up as he was quite surprised on still being alive.

From then on, he was slightly curious as to who saved him (and to also thank his saviour) but, to know that in a span of two days is very surprising - is it a coincidence? Totsuka simply smiled, "I see! I'll be looking forward to meet her then!"

* * *

Mikoto grunted from his long sleep whilst Anna had been sleeping on his lap for who knows how long. Both of them had been waiting for Kusanagi to come back since he was buying stuff for his bar, especially wood polish for the counter. He has always been too careful about...

He suddenly felt a tug on his white short-sleeved shirt - Anna was awake. Mikoto glanced at her.

She could only see red and that was reflected in her crimson eyes. She once said that Mikoto had the most beautiful red and maybe, that's why they got closer faster than anybody else. To think that little girl is able to do this... it's impressive, considering Mikoto's unknown feelings that may only be read by Totsuka and Kusanagi.

"Mikoto... Are we going to see her again?" Surprised by her question, Mikoto could only grunt again in response. He didn't know what to say, heck, he doesn't know _if_ she's going to come back. Although, Anna did seem to like her during her unexpected visit. Takashi Sayomi, a very mysterious girl indeed - being able to heal a critical wound is no easy task for a Strain like her.

"Dunno know but, she said she's coming back right?" Anna lightly smiled but quickly turned back to her doll-like expression. She sat down at the edge right beside Mikoto, who was still laid down at the couch. Anna looked at him, as if analysing the outline of his figure and the crimson red, ranging from the lightness of the colour.

Looking up the ceiling, he brought his hands up in front of him. When he had tapped her shoulder to show his gratitude, he could feel something from her... something indescribable. A power beyond which a Strain possess. He couldn't shake it off, no matter how many times he tried to forget about it. In just a second, it had drawn him in.

He clenched his hands forming a fist. Of course, he still hadn't forgotten about the man who almost killed Totsuka - he won't be getting away from the Red King when he's angry. Anna could feel and 'see' his anger to the point that his Red aura slowly slips out of him, producing a darker red atmosphere surrounding him.

A few minutes later, Mikoto cooled down a little bit and steadily sat up from the couch (Anna went upstairs to get ready for helping Izumo in the kitchen for Totsuka's visit later) and went outside to have a smoke. In the corner of his eyes, Izumo was seen carrying four plastic bags with things sticking out of the bag as well as a trail of smoke coming from his mouth, slowly dispersing through the air.

He smirked. He puffs out a cloud of smoke from his mouth. Though he doesn't know much about her, that woman has definitely catch his interest.

Izumo quietly approached Mikoto and nodded, his lips twitched upwards. Both of them finished their cigarettes and went inside the bar without saying a word.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not being able to update. I've got my exams coming up so, yeah... Need to revise! Another HOMRA chapter, featuring Totsuka in the hospital bed and a short Anna and Mikoto scene - there is a continuation... Look forward for the next chapter! Oh, and thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows! I really appreciate it very much!**

**See you later!**


End file.
